El Descuido
by StylesTakeover
Summary: Lincoln y Ronnie Anne tienen 17 años,ambos ya son novios, pero una noche sería la detonante para que sus vidas cambiarán por completo Fic Original Por: Bunnyhead1
1. El Descuido

Lincoln salía de su cuarto, vestido con una sudadera naranja y con sus tenis en una mano y en la otra una tarjeta de San Valentín que el mismo creó, iba rumbo a Vanzilla pero no a resguardar el punto dulce, sino al asiento del conductor.

Ah, la última vez que me escabullí hacia Vanzilla fue hace ya 6 años...ah hola, no los vi llegar, seguro se preguntarán por qué estoy en Vanzilla a las...11:18, pues es simple: en 42 minutos más será San Valentín y para evitar un encuentro con mis hermanas para que me aconsejen, voy a la casa de Ronnie Anne a darle su regalo de manera prematura-Explicó Lincoln a la cuarta pared para después pon en marcha a la vieja camioneta familiar rumbo a la casa de su novia.

Después de una hora de conduccion llegó hasta aquel edificio de 4 o 5 pisos, estacionó Vanzilla cerca del edificio y subió por las escaleras de incendios no sin antes abrir una lata de atún y lanzarla lejos, para que la pandilla de gatos no fuera un estorbo.

* **Tic tic tic tic***

Ronnie Anne estaba dormida, pero ese ruido pertubaba su sueño, despertó para encontrar el origen de ese sonido, en la ventana vio a su novio golpeteando la ventana con la uña, al instante abrió la ventana y lo dejo entrar.

-¿Lincoln?, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-Dijo Ronnie Anne

-Quise darte tu regalo temprano-Dijo Lincoln

-¿Y por...?...aaah

-tal vez mi ciclo de sueño se vuelva loco y terminé conduciendo motos en el cosmos pero vale la pena, aquí tienes.

-tienes unos buenos dotes para el arte, está bonito, gracias Link

-no sabes lo que me costó dibujarlo sin que mis hermanas se dieran cuenta.

-pero...está muy lindo, ah y ahora viene mi regalo.

-ok, dame mi re...-no pudo terminar debido a que Ronnie lo besó, primero fue un tierno y débil rose que después se convirtió en un agresivo e impetuoso beso apasionado, con sus lenguas introduciéndose en la boca del otro, hasta que lo único que unía sus bocas era un delgado hilo de saliva.

Los dos se miraron como si hubieran visto la cosa más bella del mundo y volvieron a besarse, dejándose llevar por el placer y el ímpetu del momento, los dos se desnudaban mutuamente mientras se besaban, Ronnie Anne le sacaba la sudadera y la camiseta a Lincoln mientras éste le sacaba el pijama a ella.

Los dos quedaron en ropa interior y contemplando sus cuerpos, decidieron continuar con su momento de placer, Lincoln besaba su cuello apasionadamente mientras Ronnie gemía en voz baja, ya que no quería despertar a su familia que por suerte eran de sueño pesado.

Los dos pasaron al siguiente nivel, sacándose su ropa interior quedando completamente desnudos, Lincoln se montaba encima de Ronnie Anne mientras ella se preparaba ser penetrada, en ese momento a Lincoln juraba que se le había olvidado algo,pero no sabía que era, no le dió mucha importancia y cumplió con su cometido.

Ronnie Anne gemía levemente por el placer, aunque al principio fue dolor tras la rotura del himen, pero Lincoln la logró calmar besándola, Lincoln introducia su miembro en Ronnie Anne mientras ella gemía y besaba a su novio, ese momento de placer no se lo quitaba nadie, esos momentos de amor era para el recuerdo, se necesitaban, se querían, se amaban.

Lograron detenerse luego de 10 minutos de placer sin descanso lograron parar, no era su primera vez, pero sin dudas fue la mejor, los dos se acostaron uno al lado del otro, no se dijeron nada su mirada decía todo lo que dos palabras significan y esas palabras eran "Te Amo

 **4:19 AM**

Lincoln volvía a despertar para ver la hora, era casi la hora droga de la mañana, tenía que volver lo más antes posible y sin despertar a Ronnie Anne, se fue a Vanzilla no sin antes, escribir en una notita las razones de porque se iba, pero...¿Se acuerdan que...a Lincoln se le había olvidado algo?, Lo recordó.

Mierda, el... Demonios, espero que no pase nada-Dijo Lincoln antes de irse a la casa Loud pensando en su error


	2. Sintomas

Había pasado 2 semanas tras esa placentera noche pero a Lincoln se le olvidó algo, Algo muy crucial, algo que no se le puede olvidar cuando se tiene sexo a su edad...el preservativo, el condón se le olvidó ponerselo, con el ímpetu del momento se le olvidó colocarselo, Lincoln rogaba porque nada pasara, que ingenuo.

Era miércoles, sus hermanas menores tenían planes para ellas mismas, mientras Lincoln leía sus cómics en ropa interior en un intento para librarse de la tensión de aquella noche junto a su novia, el albino aún seguía tenso, ¿Se imaginan ser padre a los 17?, Lincoln tenía toda una vida por delante, ni siquiera había conseguido trabajo.

 **Residencia Casagrande**

Ronnie Anne desde hace una semana comenzó a sentir malestares, su abdominal dolía como nunca, de repente sentía náuseas y para colmo...su regla se retrasó 4 días, no era normal, no era putamente normal.

Ronnie Anne, ¿te sientes bien?-Preguntó Bobby

Si, ¿Porqué?-Dijo Ella

-Es que desde hace dos semanas haz empezado a actuar raro, cada vez vas más seguido al baño y comes más de lo normal

-Oh...es...una dieta-Dijo Ronnie Anne mintiendo por una sospecha que ella quería creer que no era de verdad.

Que dieta tan rara-Dijo Bobby

Si, y ahora que recuerdo tengo que usar el baño jejeje, la dieta-Dijo Ronnie Anne corriendo directo hacia el baño y cerró la puerta con llave, Ella al igual que Lincoln estaba tensa, tensa por lo que le podría estar pasando, del problema que se está metiendo, ¿Realmente ella está embarazada?.

Tenía que librarse de la duda, la suerte era que tenía ganas de orinar, tomó un test de embarazo que tenía su madre cuando Bobby apenas era un feto, lo puso unos segundos en su orina y...que fuese lo que Dios quisiera.

 **15 Días Después**

Era el momento de la verdad, saber si ella de verdad estaba esperando a un bebé, la incredulidad que le llegaría si el test salía positivo y si salía negativo pedazo de susto que se llevaría, lentamente tomo el test, lo digo vuelta y...Salieron dos rayitas, Ronnie Anne estaba embarazada.

Ella no lo podía creer, ella estaba esperando un bebé con 17 años, ella aún era una niña y tenía al igual que su novio toda una vida por delante, ella solo se limitó a llorar en el baño, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Lincoln?, Los dos tenían toda una vida por delante y los dos la cagaron bien cagado.

 **2 días más tarde**

Ronnie Anne no podía contarle eso a sus ni a sus abuelos, tíos, primos, ni siquiera a su hermano ni a su madre, al menos por el momento porque tarde o temprano lo iban a saber, pero era hora de contárselo a Lincoln, el padre de ese bebé, Será un poco obvio que no irá a reaccionar bien, tal vez haya una posibilidad de que se fugue, pero es ahora o nunca.

Hola Lincoln-Hablo primero Ronnie Anne tras llamarlo

Hola Ronnie Anne, ¿Qué pasa?

-Este...Necesitamos hablar...aquí y ahora

-Si...claro, de todas formas íbamos a ir para allá

-Perfecto, porque lo que te tengo que contar...tal vez no te guste pero es de suma importancia

-Ok, nos vemos luego, te quiero

-Yo también, adiós

Lincoln ahora estaba tenso, ella dijo las palabras más terroríficas de una relación, siempre que decían eso significaba algo malo, pero Ronnie parecía calmada que enojada, eso lo dejó bastante confundido.

Lincoln, ¿Vienes o te vas a quedar ahí por el resto de tu vida?-Grito Lori quien estaba subiéndose a Vanzilla.

Si, Lo siento-Dijo Lincoln para después subirse a la vieja Van y partir hacia la residencia Casagrande.

 **2 horas mas tarde**

Los dos habían llegado a para una cita doble como era de costumbre, Ronnie Anne se hallaba muy nerviosa pero decidida, ella se fue a la posición de Lori y Lincoln y...ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Hola Link, Hola Lori-Dijo Ronnie Anne

Hola Ronnie Anne-Dijo Lincoln

Los Dejaré solos un rato, para que hablen-Dijo Lori dejando solos a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne, no había silencio más incómodo que ese hasta que Lincoln habló primero.

Y...¿Que querías decirme?-Dijo Lincol

Bueno, mira...primero que todo tú sabes que yo te amo y tú me amas a mi, no quiero que me abandones por lo que te voy a decir-Dijo Ronnie Anne con los ojos llorosos

No lo haré,lo juro, solo dime-Dijo Lincoln

-Lincoln...yo...yo...

-Siii

-Estoy Embarazada...


End file.
